The EITC's Military of Death Part:2
The EITc's Military Of Death Part 2 Welcome to the Brand new story line of, The EITC;s Military of Death! I am currently writing the story, but I have posted the Main Cast Below. Hope You Enjoy! The EITC Military Of Death Part 1 NOTICE That There is a story before this one. Please I advise that you read the first Story Before this. Thank You! The link Is Given Below. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/EITC%27s_Military_of_Death The Cast *Lord William Brawlmartin *Lord Samuel Harrington *Lord Johnny Goldtimbers *( Mystery Guest ) *Tsar of Russia, Jeremiah Garland *Maddison Brawlmartin *Lucky Handford *The Good Captain Maxamillion *Alberto Spark *King of England John Breasly *L.T. Ishamel *Lord Andrew Mallace *Jack Stormrage ( Brawlmartin ) *Pearson Wright Chapter 1. - Man carries Top Secret Files of The EITC in the hallway - ( The man comes to a stop, and opens a door, known as ( the Meeting Room For the High Court Of England, And High Ranking Members of the EITC. ) Johnny Goldtimbers:" And so, I propose that we should NOT go to negotiations but instead we....." - -Lord Goldtimbers stopped in the middle of his sentence and look at the man – Johnny Goldtimbers:” Excuse me soldier, but we are currently in the Middle of a discussion, can you come back later. You are not permitted during this time.” }T -The man ignored his threat and continued walking, then stopped right in the face of Lord Goldtimbers – Johnny Goldtimbers:” You have quite some nerves boy…” -The Man calmly hand Lord Goldtimbers The Folder – Johnny Goldtimbers:” Whats this?” {ck - As Lord Goldtimbers began to read the document the table of the court began to whisper in disgust – Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:” Oh my... Lord Brawlmartin has gone missing! Chapter 2 Scene opens – Albert Spark: “Rider! Let’s go” King Alberto Spark climbs into his carriage and heads back to his home – Driver:” So how have you been today, sir?” Albert:” I’m Fine, Thank You, Henry." The Carriage passes over near a city – Albert:”Um… Why are we going through the City?” Driver:” Sir if I may, a friend told me about this shortcut, its quicker, and we don’t have to go through that muddy lake.” Albert:” Ah yes, Carry on then. “ - They come out of the city, and follow the trail back to their house. – - Albert lifts his finger through the Curtin to take a peek at the surroundings – - The Driver Notices – Driver:” Sir are you alright?” Albert:” Yes, Henry, I am.” - They finally reach their house, and the carriage pulls to a halt – Albert:” Thanks Again, Henry!” Driver:”Any time!” - The carriage pulls away – - Alberto walks up to his front door, and was about to take off his hat when suddenly he sees Lucky Handford on the couch with his wife.” Albert:”What’s this?” Lucky Handford:” Come sit down we need to talk.” Albert:” Alright then, can I get you tea or anything?” Lucky Handford:” Yes Please. “ - Albert Walks into their kitchen and starts mixing the ingredients. – - Kate starts crying – - Albert Finishes the tea and sits down on the couch next to them – - Albert Hands Lucky her tea.” Albert:” Alright, Enough of this!? Whats going on? Lucky:”I…. have been told, to deliver this message to you.” Albert:” From who?” Lucky:” The War Office.” - Albert notices that anything message from the War Office has to do with death, or an fatal accident – Lucky:” Its about your Prime Minister.” Albert:” Good Lord….. William? What…… what happened?” Lucky:”Hes Gone… missing…” Albert:”Oh Lord…. Um…. What what what…. Are they doing about this?” Lucky:”Their Going to set a search Crew out for them on Monday. All the officials will be looking for them.” Albert:” Whos them?” Lucky:”……His Crew… Including. L.T. Ishamel.” Chapter 3 - Scene opens – - King John Beasly’s Mansion - King John:” Hmmm.. I don’t like that one.. its to bulky.. makes me look fat.” Maid:” Sir?” King John:” Ugh what am I going to do with you? Be gone!” Maid:” Yes sir…..” King John:” im going to go take a Nap.” - Suddenly King John’s Huge doors slam open. – King John…” Huh huh huh what? Ah, Lord Harrington… Lord Goldtimbers Welcome!” Lord Goldtimbers + Lord Harrington:” Hello, Sir!” King John:” What can I trouble you today for?” Lord Harrington:” My King, we have one of our best men gone missing.” King John:” Really Who?” Lord Goldtimbers:” Lord Brawlmartin, and L.T. Ishamel. As well the Crew. They where suppose to check in a few weeks ago. Lord Harrington:” They never showed up.. I trust Lord Brawlmartin and his crew would certainly not go awl. Lord Goldtimbers:” Are suspensions are that Pearson Wright may have captured them sir.” King John Breasly:” What where they doing out there any way?” Lord Harrington:” They were sent out there to deal with... ‘ Trading Problems ‘ With West Africa. We did not know what the problem was.. so now that they have gone missing it Might be The Spanish Armada. Lord Goldtimbers:” Or! The Pirates.” King John Breasly:” Well are we going to do something about this? Lord Goldtimbers:” Of course your majesty.” Lord Harrington:” We are sending a search crew starting Monday. The High Authorities will be joining us. King John Breasly:” If he was commanding the Ship of the Line, Nothing could bring His Fleet down.. its almost impossible. I mean, a worth less captain could commandeer that fleet and still not be able to sink. Lord Goldtimbers:” That’s why some of a Fleet had to do with this.” King John Breasly:” Launch yer ships, you have my approval. Find that man, along with his crew, and bring them back to England. Lord Harrington:” With Pleasure Sir.” - Both men walk out of his office – John Breasly:” Mallace! Dear, Come here.” Lord Mallace:” Yes?” John Breasly:” Scrub my feet.. then sniff them for me and tell me if they stink…” Lord Mallace:”………” King John Breasly:” Start doing it now.. or you can do the maids… and you know how she killed the last guy..” Lord Mallace:” YES SIR!” Chapter 5 - Scene opens – - Pearson sits at his desk and looks at his papers – Pearson Wright:” Hmmm…….” - Pearson puts on his glasses – Pearson Wright:” Hmmm…..” - Pearson jumps on a horse and try’s to read his papers – Pearson Wright:” Hmmm….” - Pearson Wright jumps onto his wife – - Pearson Wright Hmmm….” Pearsons wife:” PEARSON!” Pearson Wright:” Hmmm….?” Pearsons wife:” STOP DOING THAT!” Pearson Wright:” Mhmmm…..” - Pearson jumps on a skunk – Pearson Wright:” Hmmm….” Pearsons Wife:” PEARSON! GET OFF OUR DAUGHTER!” Pearson Wright:” Mhmmm…..” - Pearson gets off skunk and jumps on a building – Pearson Wright:” Hmmm….” - Pearson Falls – Pearson:” HMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” - Hits the floor hard – Pearson Wright:” hmmhmmhmhm….” - Pearson sits at his desk.” Pearson Wright:” hmmm…….” - Pearson takes off his glasses – Pearson Wright:” AH…. MUCH BETTER!” - Pearsons messanger walks in.. – Pearson Wright:” Whats this?” - Pearson reads papers – Pearson Wright:” ah… good job my apprentice.. now strike me down and your journey to the DARK SIDE WILL BE COMPLETE!” Pearsons Messanger:” Huh?” Pearson Wright:” You, not speak to me u do.. Hmmhmm.” Pearsons Messanger:” I don’t speak like that…” Pearson Wright:” U course u do… u this u speak like Hmmm?” Pearson Messanger:” yea im gonna go..” Pearson Wright:” of course be gone.. your annoying any ways…” - Pearson puts on glasses – Pearson Wright:” Hmmm……” Chapter 6 - Scene opens – - Boots run and scrape across the Ship’s Deck - Lord Samuel Harrington:” Make those sails ready men! You soldier… Tell that man to sand the decks! Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" I expect everyone is ready and is aware of this operation…?” - Lord Samuel looks at him with frustration – Lord Samuel Harrington:” Of Course... He’s our top man, and his men are surely very good with a cannon. And his ship was a 4 th Rate. This is a matter that NEEDS TO BE SOLVED” Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:” Then I expect, everyone is on board?” Lord Samuel Harrington:” I suppose…” - Lord Samuel looks through his telescope - - Suddenly theres a shout in the backround - Jeremiah Garland:” You Suppose, that I might have my fleet to help you find these men….” Lord Samuel Harrington:” Welcome Aboard jeremiah.” Lord Johnny:” We did, why, are you not?” Jeremiah Garland:” Am I not! Hah, your funny. My Armada is ready. If you look to your right you will see the approaching ships.” Lord Samuel Harrington:” Saw them in hour ago…” Jeremiah Garland + Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:” How?” - Lord Samuel Harrington waves his telescope in front of their faces – Lord Johnny:” Ah.” Jeremiah Garland:” Wheres the Kings Army?” Lord Samuel Harrington:” On his way.” Jeremiah Garland:” I find that funny, the King from Englands army is still not yet here.. yet we came all the way from Russia To here..” Maxamillion:” I guess he knew you where coming..” Lord Samuel Harrington:” Ah, Welcome Max. Jeremiah Garland:” Thought you would never come..” Maxamillion:” Thought the same when you didn’t show up to my wedding..” Jeremiah Garland:” I did come….?” Maxamillion:” 2 hours late…” Jeremiah Garland:” I have a good reason for that.” Johnny Goldtimbers:” I don’t understand why the King still isn’t here yet….” - Scene switches to the kings palace… - King John:” THAT’S RIGHT! SCRUB MY FEET! GOOD JOB. Mallace dear, please take me to my ship……” - Scene switches back – Lord Samuel Harrington:” I think I know why…” Maxamillion:” Hmm…?” Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:” So.. I expect everyone is here…” Maxamillion:” I guess…” Samuel Redbeard:" I Think it would be best for all of us to dispatch to our fleets." Jeremiah:" Indeed, men, see you at the battlefield!" - all leave - Chapter 7 - Scene opens – Man:” Wake Up! No snoreing!” William Brawlmartin:” Huh… what? - William Finds himself to be seated in a chair with ropes tightened behind his back – William Brawlmartin:” ARRRGGGGHHHAAAA! WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM! WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SHIP! WHAT…. Happened… to me…?” - William Gets punched in the face – William:” You Bastered!” Man:” Quiet!” William:” Go to Hell!” - William gets punched in the face – Man:” Your lucky to be alive…” William:” your lucky I cant get up there and knock yer teeth out.” Man:” If you don’t shut up… im going to shove my sword up into your stomach.” - William quiets down – William:” Say, can you at least tell me what happened?” Man:” Maybe..” William:” Oh come on please I really want to kno…….” - Before he could finish there is a sudden shout in the back round – Mysterious man:” Bring him in…” - William is untied with the ropes and his let free – William:” Wait, before I go in there may I at least get something to warm me up..?” Mysterious:” Fetch him a blanket.” - William is given a Blanket – William:” Thank You.” - The man faces to the office but then William quickly tosses the blanket over his face and punches him in the mouth – Man:” ARRGGHH GUARDS!” - William takes back to blanket and sees another man running to him… William quickly doges to the right and puts the throws the blanket over his back. William then kicks him to the wall and there's a sudden thunder across the room. William sees one more guild charging for him. William quickly grabs the blanket and wraps it up… then whips it at the last guard – Guard:” OW!” Mysterious Man:” ENOUGH!” Mysterious man:” End this!” Guard:” Aye sir.” - William gets knocked in the head by the man – William:” Oi……………………..” - William falls – - Scene closes - Chapter 8 - Lightning Strikes - Lord Samuel Harrington:" Bring her around men! Fasten her sails!" - ship tilts over to the side - Maxamillion:" i thought you told us it would be a clean ride!?" Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" Ask Mother Nature that, Boy!" Lord Samuel Harrington:" You there soldier! Help me keep an eye out for our fleet so we dont hit them! Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" Wait...... EVERYONE On the Cannons now! Maxamillion:" ARE YOU NUTS? WE HAVE OTHER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT THEN TO PRACTICE HER GUNS!" Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" PREPARE FOR A BROADSIDE!" - Men load up the guns - Lord Samuel Harrington:" TAKE US EAST WE MUST BE ON THE SIDE OF THE WIND!" Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" OPEN FIRE!" - Men fire the cannons - Maxamillion:".......... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSE TO PROVE!?" Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" wait for it......." - The Fleets fire backa broadside - Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" THERE SHE IS!" Lord Samuel Harrington:" KEEP IN TOUCH WITH THE FLEET!" - lightning strikes boat - - The boat catches on fire - - Lord Johnny Goldtimbers has fallen but raises up to hsi feet - Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" My word.... every thing is so... fuzzy... - Vision regains - Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" Oh my.... OH MY... FIRE ON THE DECK! BOYS GET SOME WATER ON HER!" - Maxamillion raises from his feet - Maxamillion:" WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THERES WATER POURING ON US NOW!" Lord Samuel Harrington:" SHUT IT! GET SOME WATER ON THIS SHIP NOW OR WE WILL ALL BE SUNK!" Maddison Brawlmartin:" DEAR GOD!" Maxamillion:" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN????" Maddison:" SLEEPING THROUGH THIS RUCKESS!" Maxamillion:"WELL WHILE YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE DREAMING ABOUT PONEYS ARE SHIP HAS CAUGHT FIRE!" Maddison Brawlmartin:" My fault in any way?" Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" THE BLOODY ALL OF YOU STOP THIS NONSENSE! - Men try to put the fire out - Lord Samuel Harrington:" ALL OF YOU! PROTECT THE POWDER ROOM! IF THE FIRE GETS TO THAT ROOM THE SHIP WILL BLOW!" Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" AYE, QUICKLY NOW TO THE PODER ROOM!" - Maddison, Goldtimbers,Maxamillion, and some crew members all rush to the room - Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" QUICKLY GET THE GEL ON HER!" Maxamillion:" THERES NOT ENOUGH TIME! ABANDON SHIP!" Maddison:" THROW THE KEGS OVER BOARD GOD DAMMIT!" maxamillion:" IF WE DO THAT THEN WE WONT HAVE AN......." Lord Johnyn Goldtimbers:" DO IT NOW! OR WERE ALL GOING TO DIE!" - They pick up the barrel and throw it over board - - Fire approaches fast - - fire catches on walls - Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" MOVE MOVE! GET OUT OF HERE QUICKLY!" Maddison:" THERES A BARREL LEFT THOUGH SHELL BLOW THIS SIDE OF THE SHIP TO PIECES! Lord JOhnny Goldtimbers:" MOVE MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - Johnny pushes them both forward with his cane and they all run up to the helm - Maxamillion:" TAKE COVER SHES GONNA BLOW!" Johnny Goldtimbers:" HIT THE DECK!" - All the men hit the deck and wait for the explosion - - The Explosion occurs and destroys most of the front of the ship - - scene closes - Day 2. 7:32 A.M Near Lord Cutler Becketts resting Place. - scene opens - Lord Samuel Harrington:" Men, were nearing the resting Place of Lord Cutler Beckett Himself, Off with your hats please. Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" Ugh.. one hell of a Hurricane. Maxamillion:" Aye..." Maddison:" R.I.P Lord Beckett.." Lord Harrington:" Aye.. damn shame he died... damn shame..." Lord Johnny Goldtimbers:" Indeed." Maxamillion:" Poor Man.." Maddison:" I was told by a friend.. if you look closely you would be able to see the Notorious ship, The Hms Endeavour.. but i dont see it where is it?" Lord Johnny Goldtilmbers:" Aye, indeed where be it?" Its only been a year, the Sand could have not covered it by now..."Maxamillion:" Hmmm..." Look... the sand at the bottom. The sand is marked in different colors as if something was dragged or pulled up..." Lord Samuel Harrington:" Indeed, your correct... this is very strange. "Lord Johnny Goldtilmbers:" Aye, Lets flag down the rest of the fleet and have a discussion about or routes, as well this mystery.." - Scene Closes - Chapter 10 Stay Tuned For tomorrows Chapter! Category:POTCO Plays Category:Role-Play Category:EITC Category:POTCO